Paperboard cartons having a window through which a product may be dispensed are known. Several such cartons have a panel which can be removed by the consumer after purchasing the product to form the window and give access to the product therein. Other cartons have been developed where the window exists at the time of purchase. With this latter type of carton, the product stored therein is protected and preserved by a plastic overwrap which extends entirely across the window and the portions of the carton adjacent thereto. In cartons of this type the plastic overwrap may be provided with weakened areas to facilitate its removal. Thus, the paperboard wall panels of the carton will not be torn during the initial opening of the carton. Additionally, the portions of the carton which define the window can be made very smooth to avoid damage to the product as it is being dispensed from the carton. One such overwrapped window carton is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,367 which issued to Desmond et al. on Jan. 28, 1969.
Despite the many advantages of the existing overwrapped window cartons, it is considered desirable to provide improved cartons of this type which utilize less paperboard material and which enable a structurally secure carton.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an overwrapped paperboard window carton and a blank therefor which utilizes significantly less paperboard material.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an overwrapped paperboard window carton which can be securely glued into its erected condition.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide an overwrapped paperboard window carton and blank which efficiently utilizes the paperboard material in the area of the window.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a paperboard blank for an overwrapped window carton which ensures a smooth level gluing surface to facilitate erection of the carton.